Amnesia
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Everyone is fighting Naraku, even Sesshomaru, but what happens when Kagome is left unprotected and is thrown to the ground hitting her head against the well, she wakes to find such strange beings...
1. Chapter 1

It was the final battle, all Kagome's pack, Inuyasha, Sango, Kilala, Miroku, and Shippo who was hidden in the bushes because technically he was supposed to be at Kaede's hut out of harm's way, even Koga and his two fur balls of brothers came to help, Kikyo and Sesshomaru stood watching at the edge of the forest. Kagome had strung an arrow back, she concentrated,

"I can do this, I can do this, hit the mark," Kagome chanted to herself softly, she released the arrow with as much as determination and power any miko could summon,

"You cant kill me that easy miko," Naraku chuckled and a tentacle swiftly slammed her to the ground, she hit her head on the lip of the well as she went down, unconscious. Kikyo and Sesshomaru ran in, as Naraku had been busy toying with Kagome and the rest of her friends that had now become her family, Sesshomaru and Kikyo had managed to come charging in. Kagome had purified half of Naraku's tentacles with her arrow and Naraku was now being drained of his power to even consider growing the limbs back. Kikyo was the only one left who could sense the jewel shards that grew together and had formed half of a black tainted jewel that lay in his chest. Sesshomaru sensed that and made sure to keep an eye on her, Kikyo the skilled archer strung her arrow back,

"Release," Kikyo softly as she released the arrow, she was grabbed up at the time as she released her arrow, the arrow piercing Naraku's opposite chest cavity that the jewel was embedded in she looked to see who had made her miss, it was Lord Sesshomaru. She looked to where she had been standing, a tentacle lay in the spot withering away to ash.

"Take the shot miko," Sesshomaru growled, she quickly strung another arrow and shot again, it nailed Naraku in the back, Sesshomaru put Kikyo to her feet,

"Where is the jewel miko?" Sesshomaru lowly.

"His heart," Kikyo seeing Kagome still out,

"Grab Kagome," Sesshomaru gracefully making his mark on Naraku's slowly regenerating limbs with his whips. Inuyasha, Shippo, Kilala, Sango, and Miroku figured out what Sesshomaru was doing and they separated, Shippo moved back to hiding from harm because of Sesshomaru's whips, Kilala and Sango flew towards Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha keeping Naraku's sides busy as Naraku was trying in vain to attack Sesshomaru. Kikyo grabbed Kagome and made off to the village with her, Sesshomaru had been grabbed somehow but Inuyasha cut the tentacles with his transformed sword. Sesshomaru gracefully found his footing, he whipped Naraku senseless as Sango beat him with her bone weapon repeatedly. Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's attention and patted his chest over his heart, hoping his stupid half brother would get the point.

_~Is he having a heart attack?~ _Inuyasha kept fighting,

_~No you dim wit, he is referring to the jewels, they are in Naraku's chest.~ _his beast growled.

_~I'm not dim witted, I thought the bastard was having a heart attack, what the hell does he want to do about it?~ _Inuyasha fighting Naraku and trying to use his brain at the same time.

_~You really are dim witted, he wants you to get Naraku's full attention you stupid baka.~ _his beast shouted at Inuyasha's cobwebbed mind.

_~Right, and how am I supposed to do that exactly?~ _Inuyasha glancing quickly to Sango and doing a fist thump to his chest and peace sign, to Sango.

_~Hit Naraku's chest and we'll have peace, thanks Inuyasha.~ _Sango doing a thumbs up to Inuyasha, she glanced at Miroku who was swinging his staff and throwing sutras left and right and then to Sesshomaru, it seemed as if Miroku and Inuyasha were getting on the other side of Naraku,

_~Sesshomaru's going to take him out and they are trying to making Naraku turn around so Sesshomaru can do it.~ _Sango taking it as a sign and flew around behind Naraku and let her bone fly. Naraku turned to shoot his mouth off at the pack and Sesshomaru took the opportunity and was about to dish out the final blow but Kikyo beat him to it. An arrow pierced Naraku's heart,

"You bitch!" Naraku's tentacle reached out in hopes of killing her but Sesshomaru attacked with his fanged sword but not before the tentacle struck her in the chest, effectively killing her. Naraku turned to ash, Inuyasha grabbed the jewel,

"Finally, now that wench can make her wish and turn me into a full blooded demon," Inuyasha closing clawed fingers with the jewel safely tucked into his palm. He hadn't noticed Kikyo was killed in the process.

"Half breed, the miko is gone," Sesshomaru having Kikyo's broken body in his single arm, he dropped her in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha was stunned then grew angry.

"You got her killed!" Inuyasha pointing a finger at Sesshomaru.

"It was not my place to protect her," Sesshomaru hiding the fact that he had tried to stop Naraku attacking her. Inuyasha knew it was his place to protect Kikyo since he had promised to protect her, she had also found it stupid because she was technically dead and tried to tell him Kagome was still alive that he should protect her, but he had retorted that he loved Kikyo and despite what she thought he would never betray her love like that, but he wasn't able to protect either of them. Inuyasha trudged with a sinking heart to Kaede's hut, everyone else slowly headed that way, Sesshomaru started walking in a different direction,

"Lord Sesshomaru, aren't you coming get Rin?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru turned,

"This Sesshomaru has things to do, tell her he will return for her," Sesshomaru turning and walking away. He assumed Rin wouldn't leave the miko in her state so he had to return to his home and prepare for the miko to stay till she healed. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala with minor injuries, made their way to the hut. After a few minutes Inuyasha came out hiding in his bangs,

"Here I don't want it anymore," Inuyasha's voice cracking as he gave the still tainted jewel to Sango.

"Inuyasha, are you…crying?" Shippo confused,

"Just take it and leave me alone," Inuyasha running off.


	2. who am I

"Something must have happened to Kagome," Shippo jumped off of Sango despite his wounds and ran inside.

"Mama?" Shippo confused, Kagome flinched and tried to hide behind the old woman,

"What is that thing?" Kagome asked shaking.

"Kagome, calm ye self, it is Shippo, he is a demon, a fox kitsune, ye adopted him as yer own when his family was killed, he wont hurt ye," Kaede calmly. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala were listening but nothing was really making any sense.

"Kagome, we are your family," Sango having left her bone boomerang outside the hut.

"Are you demons too?" Kagome scared,

"No, Kagome why don't you remember us?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku, it is common when one has hit their head as hard as she has to forget things," Kaede calmly speaking.

"Well do something about it!" Sango pissed off, Rin was sitting nearby Kagome and she reached out her small childlike hand and placed it over Kagome's, Kagome stared at the almost mirrored version of herself.

"Its okay, Rin told you that your friends would come, you don't have to be scared," Rin smiling her biggest and best smile. Kagome felt the child's warm and innocent aura, she knew that she could this small happy child, Kagome gave a gentle squeeze of Rin's hand tried to smile but she jerked and jerked Rin into her lap as if to protect her from something evil. A second later Koga came in,

"Kagome, what did that evil bastard do to you?" Koga growled,

"You have this child's blood on your hands, I don't understand how she can be alive," Kagome still protecting Rin from him. Koga's mouth dropped open a little,

"Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru save me, I was dead but he revived me with his sword and he has taken care of me when no one else would," Rin explained with happiness in her voice when she talked about Lord Sesshomaru.

"And he helped all us in this room fight this evil demon, Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Look, I know you don't trust demons right now but Lord Sesshomaru helped us defeat Naraku, he saved Rin and she is living proof that he is trustworthy, but Kagome we have bigger problems, this jewel along with the rest of the jewel in that vile around your neck, you have to connect them, you have to make the jewel whole again and pure, and you have to make a selfless wish upon in, or bad demons will come after it, we have all helped you along the way and you have saved all our lives at one time or another, save our lives again by doing this and be rid of this burden," Miroku speaking up.

"Why is it my responsibility?" Kagome crying because this was way too much for her wounded head to wrap around. She her hand to her forehead, Sesshomaru started to approach the hut, Kagome felt him and ran out, she kept running, she ran towards the well and through the woods, Sesshomaru walked into the hut,

"Ye must go after her Lord Sesshomaru, she doesn't have any memory, and she'll attract danger with those jewel shards!" Kaede jumped up, Sesshomaru growled,

_~Stupid miko.~ _Sesshomaru taking off running after her.

_Lights out _

_No one here _

_Hear the silence _

_Scent of fear _

_You start running_

_With mistrusting and skeptical eyes_

_Are you haunted?_

_I call out _

_I'm counting on you _

_Falling _

Running through the woods, thorns and brush bushes ripped and tore at Kagome's skin, but she had to get away from those crazy people, she could feel the yokai right at her heels, she screamed out, she pushed herself harder and glanced back and tripped over the tree root and fell but her landing was rather soft and so warm. Slowly she looked up, smoldering golden eyes glared back her,

_Is this the end of the line _

_And can we make it in time_

_Falling _

_My world is spinning around_

_I'm crashing into the ground_

_Falling_

_Now I need you to see _

_Its up to you and me _

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru will not harm you, you have hit your head and you can not recall any memories of who your friends are or who I am, is that correct?" Sesshomaru coolly, Kagome flipped out and ran in the other direction away from him, he appeared in front of her.

"Kagome, you have trust this Sesshomaru, if you keep running from us, the other yokais will find you, they will rip you apart just to get to the jewels that are in that container around your neck, you have to trust me," Sesshomaru coolly as he slowly approached her, she hesitated as she tried catching her breathe, but his yoking energy was getting too close to her and she had a problem with it, she ran again,

"Leave me alone," Kaomge cried out, Sesshomaru ran after her but this time didn't have a chance to stop her, a lower level demon popped out in front of her, she screamed, Lord Sesshomaru jumped in front of her and fought the snake, he kept her behind him but she again was running away, another yokai jumped in front her to cut her off, she back up slowly till she hit Sesshomaru's back,

"Stop!" Kagome pushing her hands out in front of her, she purified the other snake demon, she was shaking, terrified,

"What am I?" Kagome crying into her hands as she slumped to the ground to her knees crying. Sesshomaru glanced up but he could smell it before he saw the night setting in around them, he bent down and inched his way over to the young girl who was acting like a lost child because she didn't have any memory of who the people were around her not even of who and what she was. By nightfall he had her secure in his arm,

"You are a miko, you have powers, you carry a jewel that your friends and this Sesshomaru fought to get back from an annoying hanyou, you have to make a wish on this jewel before you can be safe from harm," Sesshomaru explained slowly to her.

"I don't want to go back to that house just yet," Kagome crying and still shaking, Sesshomaru nodded, he glanced down at her torn clothes and ripped skin with thorns poking in deep, causing the cuts to stay open,

"This Sesshomaru has to remove those thorns from your skin so you can heal," Sesshomaru slowly letting her go, she glanced at his oncoming hand coming toward her chest, he felt her powers rise up,

"Miko, I will not harm you, you have thorns in your skin, if you don't let this Sesshomaru pull them out the cut will get infected," Sesshomaru coolly explained, trying to have patience with this woman. She nodded, he glanced up every now and then to see how she was reacting, she was trembling for her life but managed to keep her powers down instead of reaching out with them and frying him into ash. Finally he got them out, she crawled as fast as she could away from him and her back hit a tree, it was like his touch was killing her.

_I'm counting on you_

_In the shadows _

_All gray _

_Darken days_

_A stone in my chest _

_The feel weighs me down_

_I'm counting on you_

_Falling _

_Is this the end of the line _

_And can we make it in time _

_Falling_

_My world is spinning around _

_I'm crashing into the ground _

_Falling _

_Now I need you to see _

_Its up to you and me _

As the night wore on he had built a fire, but he noticed every time he made movement to come toward her she flinched,

"Miko, you have to trust someone, you have to finish wishing on the jewel and you have to make a selfless wish, until you do so you are in danger, those demons that just attacked you, there will be more," Sesshomaru attending the fire.

"You are a demon, a powerful demon, why don't you attack me to get the jewel?" Kagome asked,

"I have no use for such petty things, this Sesshomaru has his own strength, are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome nodded as she still shivered a little. Sesshomaru disappeared for a minute and was back with two rabbits, he cleaned them and stuck them on the fire to roast,

"T-thank y-you, L-lord Sesshomaru," Kagome wrapping her arms around herself, not only was she scared beyond reason but she was starting to freeze. Sesshomaru pulled his fur off, he walked over to the tree as close as he could get without making her move away,

"Wear it, it will keep some of the cold out," Sesshomaru strongly as he moved back over to his spot to watch the rabbit. Kagome kept her eyes on him as she retrieved the white fur,

"Why, are you being so nice to me, you're a demon," Kagome wrapping herself in the fur, and sitting back down against the tree. Sesshomaru glanced up at her,

"This Sesshomaru is your ally, he has even saved you several times, as I have said before, I will not harm you," Sesshomaru strongly, as he lowered his glance down to the rabbit, Kagome stared at him as he cooked, wondering whether or not to trust him, the little girl trusted him after all.

"So the little girl back at the house, you saved her from that wolf demon?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru nodded,

"Yes, she was already dead, this Sesshomaru revived her with his sword," Sesshomaru explained.

"And everyone back at the house are my friends?" Kagome asked,

"They are more like your family," Sesshomaru keeping his voice low and calm not wanting to frighten the woman,

"And the kitsune, he is my adopted son right?" Kagome asked,

"Yes, you took him in when his family was killed," Sesshomaru pulling the rabbit off the fire and holding it out for her to come and get. Kagome moved slowly and cautiously, when she reached out for the rabbit she noticed that her cuts were gone, she jerked back before she touched the stick that held the rabbit,

"My cuts are gone," Kagome just noticing,

"Your healing powers healed them, now eat before it gets cold," Sesshomaru's voice raising a little, Kagome flinched, she stared at him and hesitated,

"A human body needs food, you should eat the meat before it gets too cold," Sesshomaru explained in a lighter tone. Kagome slowly reached out and accidentally touched his hand that held the stick out for her, she let go causing the rabbit to fall to the ground,

"Sorry," Kagome going back and sitting down against her tree. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed to himself,

_~The miko has never been afraid of this Sesshomaru, now she touches his hand and thinks he will jump up and kill her?~ _Sesshomaru getting really annoyed but also feeling a small bit of pity for the young woman, he took the other rabbit from the fire and slowly walked over to Kagome, he stuck the stick into the ground so it would stay, and walked back to his spot.

"Thank y-you," Kagome still freezing, she pulled the stick out of the ground and started eating it,

"Miko, it will be getting colder tonight, this is the winter months, you will have to return to the village tonight or this Sesshomaru will have to give you his body heat," Sesshomaru knowing she wouldn't be able to handle him that close to her,

"I'm not going back to the village tonight, there are too many strange people there," Kagome shook,

"Then this Sesshomaru will have to hold you to his body to keep you from freezing to death," Sesshomaru coldly. He didn't like the idea of touching her either but he wasn't going to let her freeze to death, they had become somewhat friends and she had helped Rin out numerous times, so he figured he could at least do this one thing for her. Kagome stopped eating, she glanced at Sesshomaru, he was still rooted in his spot,

"Finish eating first," Sesshomaru instructed her, she ate slowly, fearing what was to come. After she finished eating she had an idea,

"I'm going to make the wish on the jewel now," Kagome explained,

"The halfbreed has the other half to the jewel," Sesshomaru seriously,

"That woman gave it to me, she said I had to make them whole again," Kagome pouring out the jewel shards that was in the vile, she had all the shards in her palm and closed her palm over them, when she opened her hand back up, the jewel was whole and pure. She glanced at Sesshomaru,

"This Sesshomaru will keep the demons at bay, just make your selfless wish miko," Sesshomaru standing guard as he felt them coming for the jewel, Kagome gripped the jewel and closed her eyes,

_~I wish to set everything back the way it used to be, before Naraku was ever in insistance, all the things and human lives he destroyed, mend what was broken by him and let him never to exist again.~ _Kagome having her eyes closed and wishing with all her might. The air filled with a hue of pink electric energy and her hair danced around on its ends till it calmed down. She looked around her, as far as she knew nothing happened but Sesshomaru had both arms, he slaughter all the demons that had came after the jewel, Kagome looked into her palm, it was gone.

"Its gone," Kagome softly, Sesshomaru looked at his new arm,

"What was your selfless wish miko?" Sesshomaru thinking it was just to give his arm back,

"That everything be set back the way it was before Naraku ever existed, to mend what was broke by him and to not let him ever come into existence," Kagome seriously. Sesshomaru nodded,

"You have done well, I suppose you shall return home now?" Sesshomaru thought out loud.

"Home? Where is my home, I thought it was here?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru was for sure that the selfless wish would have given her memory back, it was because of Naraku that she didn't have her memories,

"You still have no memory of anything?" Sesshomaru asked,

"No," Kagome frowned, she let a lone tear slide down her face, she shivered some more, he moved slowly over to her, she slid away a little bit, he was fed up with her behavior and gently grabbed her up with both arms and sat down with his back against her tree and with her cradled in his lap, still with the fur wrapped around her.

"This Sesshomaru will not harm you miko, however he will not let you just freeze out in here in the cold because you are frightened of him," Sesshomaru wrapping her tightly in his arms. Kagome shook from fear of being close to him, but he was also warm and finally after thirty she forced herself to snuggle down into his chest away from the night air. He rested his chin on top of her head,

_~This Sesshomaru will help you recall your memories.~ _Sesshomaru making a silently vow to himself. He stayed awake to watch over her all night.

_I'm counting on you _

_Far out of reach _

_Listen to them preach _

_Bring you to your knees_

_Till you're to hard to please_

_Soon you will see _

_If you wont set your free _

_In time you will know _

_How to let it go_


	3. Pack Members

As for Kagome's group they had everything back and more, Kikyo was alive and well and wasn't the resurrected dead, Inuyasha had been turned human because if it hadn't been for Naraku Kikyo would have turned him human because he wanted to live his life with her. Inuyasha had felt guilty about how he had acted toward Kagome and told Kikyo he was going to wait till Kagome came back to thank her personally. Sango had gotten her brother and the whole village back, along with her parents, Miroku even got his father back because it had been Naraku curse that had swallowed him whole, of course their wind tunnels were gone. Each and every one of them hurt for Kagome, and in some way felt guilty for not being able to protect Kagome in the fight so they sat and waited for Kagome. Sesshomaru had fallen asleep in the early morning hours, but Kagome started tossing and turning in his arms. Sesshomaru immediately woke up,

"Miko, calm yourself, you are well, you are not harmed in any way," Sesshomaru lowly. Kagome looked up into his smoldering golden orbs, she suddenly relaxed, she saw something pulling at her through his eyes, she didn't know what it was but she felt comforted, she felt at least a little peace, Kagome reached up to his marking on his forehead, she pulled away a little, thinking he didn't like to be touched for some reason, but after a minute her hand continued to move forward, her nimble fingers gentle as a soft summer breeze swept his bangs away from his forehead and there was a crescent moon. She gasped but closed her mouth slowly as she ran her finger over the night mark,

"Its beautiful," Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, for once in his life he didn't know how to feel that someone was touching him without permission, he never liked to be touched although it was fine when his ward was always pulling on him, she was a human child and didn't really know any better but he had tried to teach her about respecting him better and still her energetic free spirit most of the time took control of her and he hadn't had the heart to break her little spirit. Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed till she was finished touching his marking of the house of moon,

"This Sesshomaru will take you back to the village now," Sesshomaru slowly standing with her still in his arms, Kagome struggled, but Sesshomaru held her firmly to him,

"Calm yourself, we shall not enter the hut," Sesshomaru knowing that was what her problem was, there was not enough room and too many weird strangers for her to actually try to feel at ease. Kagome calmed a little after he explained that to her, but he could feel her still tensed,

"This Sesshomaru is grateful for your selfless wish," Sesshomaru keeping his head up and his eyes looking out in front of him, Kagome looked up at him,

"This Kagome, is grateful for what you did for her last night," Kagome thinking that it was correct to talk like he had, he stopped and glanced down at her,

"You shall not talk like this Sesshomaru, it is not proper for humans," Sesshomaru confused to why she thought it was proper,

"Then tell this Kagome how to talk," Kagome answered, with her arms around his neck,

"My ward will explain to you how humans communicate," Sesshomaru starting toward the village again,

"Are you talking about the little girl Rin?" Kagome asked,

"Yes, she is apart of this Sesshomaru's pack, you will become apart of his pack till you have your memories back, then you will decide of which choice of action to take," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Which choice of action to take?" Kagome confused,

"That is enough talk for now miko, you will do well not to have too much information thrown at you right now," Sesshomaru explained as he walked toward the small light that he could barely see ahead of him.

"Tell me, Lord Sesshomaru, how does one act in your pack?" Kagome asked,

"You shall show no weakness, pride and honor is to be upheld at all cost," Sesshomaru only telling her a little to see how she would react to her friends with this information. Kagome nodded, she wriggled in his arms, Sesshomaru again held her firm, giving her a glare,

"Put this Kagome down, I don't want them to see me weak, and she can walk, she just has no recollection of anything, does not have anything to do with her legs," Kagome strongly. He could still see her trembling a little, Sesshomaru gently stood her to her feet, he held her waist for a minute to get her ground,

"Miko, you still tremble, do not show fear to anyone, they will not hesitate to kill you and rival in killing you, they will enjoy it more if you show them your fear, it is a useless emotion and will get you killed, it shows them how weak you really are," Sesshomaru strongly. By the time Sesshomaru had finished explaining it to Kagome, her trembling had ceased completely,

"Right," Kagome strongly, she walked beside Sesshomaru through the woods and down past the well.

_~Hmm, maybe this human would do well as a pack member, should you teach her, she may become…~ _Sesshomaru's beast trying to put thoughts in Sesshomaru's head,

_~No, this human is not going to have a permanent place as a pack member, she will remember where she is from, we will help her…she has no place here and will be killed among the yokai.~ _Sesshomaru growled a little. Kagome glanced up at him, to his surprise she didn't tremble, but he could scent her fear a little,

_~But the jewel its forever gone now, she is not at any risk, and she has powers, let her train with the old woman, she will become a valuable assess to this pack.~ _his beast trying to persuade his master, this time Sesshomaru's eyes turned red a little, his growl radiating from his chest,

"Very impressive Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome's words shaking a little, Sesshomaru didn't seem to hear her, he was too much focused on his beast,

_~You will not ask this Sesshomaru again, this miko does not belong in this time! She will not be an assess of any kind to this Sesshomaru's pack, you will do best to reside back in your place.~ _Sesshomaru dominating his own beast. Finally Sesshomaru came back to earth sort of speak, he stood staring Kagome down,

"Are you well Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, Sesshomaru nodded once and walked passed her toward the village, Kagome felt something pull at her though, she stopped and looked back at the old well, it seemed to sing out to her, Sesshomaru found her stopping, he turned,

"It is just an old dried up well miko, come, we shall return to Rin and leave for this Sesshomaru's home," Sesshomaru walking away, Kagome slowly turned and ran to catch up with Sesshomaru. Once they hit the village Inuyasha ran out to greet them,

"What the hell are ya doing doing with Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted,

"Calm yourself brother, we are here for Rin," Sesshomaru glancing at Kagome, she was holding her ground well, he inwardly smirked,

"Kagome, are ya alright?" Inuyasha asked, he checked her all over,

"Yes, this Kagome is fine," Kagome responded strongly and coolly, Inuyasha picked up on how she was talking,

"What the hell? Ya brainwashed her, now she's talking like ya? And she smells like you, ya bastard, how dare you take Kagome when she cant remember anything!" Inuyasha about to pull his sword out,

"Little brother, you will calm yourself now, this Sesshomaru has not done as you assume," Sesshomaru glancing toward the hut, Rin came running out,

"Lord Sesshomaru, I thought you forgot about Rin," Rin hugging his legs,

"This Sesshomaru would do no such thing," Sesshomaru patting her on the head, Sango and the rest of the gang came out to greet Kagome, Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome again, she looked like a piece of steel, he could smell her tension from where he stood but he didn't smell fear and she wasn't trembling,

_~She has learned well.~ _Sesshomaru thought. Sango went to hug her, Kagome put her hand out to stop her,

"Kagome, you still don't remember?" Sango starting to cry.

"I'm sorry, this Kagome does not remember your face," Kagome again without any emotion of any kind,

"You're my best friend, your like my sister, we wanted to thank you for whatever wish you wished on the jewel, you gave us everything back, I got my brother back and my village," Sango smiling through her tears,

"I'm Miroku Lady Kagome, you gave me my hand back and my father, and now I will finally ask this lovely Sango to be my wife," Miroku smiling as he glanced at Sango, she blushed.

"I'm Inuyasha…you gave me…you gave me my love Kikyo back to me and granted me a human life so I could be with Kikyo," Inuyasha glancing back at his brother. Kagome felt a pang of pain in her chest, Sesshomaru smelt it, he looked at her to see if she would react to it, she stood tall and proud.

"You are all welcome, now I think this Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru shall be leaving," Kagome explained,

"But mama, what about me?" a little choppy voice asked, Kagome searched out the voice and found that it had come from the little kitsune, he was crying, she bent down to his level,

"Did the wish not give you anything?" Kagome asked,

"No, Naraku didn't kill my parents, they were killed by another demon," Shippo sobbed, Kagome glanced up at Sesshomaru, he nodded,

"You shall come with this Kagome, you will become one of the pack members," Kagome scooping him up gently.

"I love you mama," Shippo rubbing on her cheek and kissing her cheek, Kagome looked at him funny,

"Its okay mama, I know you don't understand what that is right now but I know you love me back, you have shown me," Shippo sitting up on her shoulder, Sesshomaru walked away, Rin followed, and Kagome watched and her feet followed after them.

"Kagome, are you not returning home?" Inuyasha shock,

"No, this Kagome does not have a home that she is aware of, goodbye Inuyasha," Kagome strongly. Her friends watched her leave with the stoic lord and it was silence, but they could hear each other's heart breaking in cold winter air.


End file.
